The Astana Riots
Global Liberation Army |side2 = United States |side3 = China |goal1 = Collect $40,000 by destroying and looting the city |goal2 = Quell the riots |goal3 = Quell the riots |commanders1 = GLA General Jarmen Kell |commanders2 = Unknown |commanders3 = Unknown |forces1 = *3 groups of Angry Mobs *Advanced GLA arsenal including Toxin tractor and Scud launcher |forces2 = US task force at the airport: *Chinooks *Paladin tanks *Crusader tanks *Humvees *Rangers |forces3 = Chinese occupational garrison *Red Guards *Battlemasters *Dragon tanks |casual1 = Medium |casual2 = All |casual3 = Heavy}} The Astana Riots is the third mission in the GLA campaign of Command & Conquer: Generals. It is part of a GLA operation to incite the civilians into action against the occupying forces to acquire more funds and fresh recruits for their war against the Chinese and American superpowers. The riots left much of the city destroyed along with the coalition bases ruined while the GLA attained their goal. Background Despite the successes at Almaty to acquire more funds, the GLA was still not in the financial position needed to wage war against the superpowers. To acquire more resources, the GLA sent agents to infiltrate the city of Astana, which was under Chinese control. These agents had managed to spread propaganda among the city's civilians, often citing the worsening conditions that the people had to live through as the result of "imperialist rule". In a short time, resentment and hostility towards the occupying forces increased exponentially among the city's populace. Key Units/Buildings * Angry mob * Terrorist * Technical Riot! In one night, massive groups of protestors gathered at the city centre had suddenly turned violent and proceeded to destroy the city's infrastructure. As the Chinese-controlled police were unable to quell the riots, the GLA quietly moved in and established a Command Center and Supply Stash just south of the city. The Angry Mobs joined up with the base, and its leaders started the systematic destruction of Astana. Initially, the GLA collected the funds looted to build up its base and capture a civilian hospital and oil derrick, before training support forces to incite the Angry Mobs even more. Coalition intervention When half of the city was burning to the ground, the Sino-American coalition forces responded by sending in teams to quell the riots. Noting that Dragon Tanks, numerous Red Guards, and the Flash Bang Grenades from the US Rangers could quickly eliminate the Angry Mobs, the GLA sent in Toxin Tractors, Scorpion Tanks, and Marauder tanks to counter the threats. The USA also sent their prototype Paladin tank for testing nearby. Since the Americans were operating from the city's airport, the GLA sent its Angry Mobs to burn the airport to the ground and prevent any more US forces from arriving by Chinook transports. Once that was done, the mobs quickly resumed their destruction of the city, all the while looting more funds for their controllers. By the time, the GLA reached and went beyond the required $40,000, the whole city of Astana had been razed to the ground. Unconfirmed reports also suggested that the Angry Mobs had penetrated the Chinese defenses and destroyed the Chinese base. This would have meant that Astana had been freed from imperialist control. Aftermath Although Astana was in urban ruin, the GLA was now in a greater financial position to wage war against the 'infidels'. This would be demonstrated in their attack on an American Airfield in Turkey. Walkthrough Quite simply, this is one of the easiest missions in Generals. There are several ways to complete the mission. The goal is to collect $40000, which can simply be done by burning down most civilian buildings and collect money crates. It is verified that the goal can be achieved using only the 3 groups of mob given to the player at the beginning of the level. To make it even faster, it is recommended not to build anything other than workers to collect resources, then sell the HQ, and take level 2 bounty. Chinese APCs should be primary target as unarmed mobs can be overrun by swarming red guards. Alternatively, one can employ a more conventional tactic, explore the map and enjoy the destructive power of Angry Mobs with virtually no 'predators' like Gatling Cannon. Massed mobs armed with AK47 can take down Dragon Tank with acceptable casualties. Initially, raise more than 10 groups of Angry Mobs then build Quad Cannons to support them, Jarmen Kell is also good addition to the assault team. Capture the Hospital nearby then start the mayhem, using the armors to defend the crucial areas. Then, while the mobs are busy looting, build a counterforce by building Quad Cannons, Scorpions, and Marauders and raid the Airport where the Americans are holed up. After destroying them, traverse the bridge and eliminate the Chinese defenders and optionally, destroy the Chinese base. Crates dropped from Chinese HQ are so many that they alone can fund the goal of the mission. Behind the scenes The idea of city riots is likely inspired by the real-world tension between Uyghur people and Han Chinese.The most recent significant riot of such kind broke out in 2009. Category:Generals 1 GLA Missions